Les Accros de Shopping
by Carnivalgirl
Summary: Fleur prepares baby Victoire to fulfil the destiny lain before her by her Parisian ancestors - to shop 'til she drops. Short, fluffy fic written in honour of Black Friday.


For once, Fleur woke up before the baby. Dawn was only just on the horizon, but her body knew what lay ahead, and she barely needed the quick espresso she made in the kitchen to be alert. Wide, ready eyes glared back at her in the mirror, and she frowned as she brushed her foundation, base and blusher across her cheeks.

Equipment was important, but she needed to think it out carefully. Too much and she'd be at a strategic disadvantage, too little and she might be out-manoeuvred by a rival. Safety came first. Spare flats, of course. Nail glue. A bottle of cold water. Some spare change. And, like it or not, the changing bag for the baby. That and a couple of cards was enough - she didn't want to spend all day digging around at the mercy of the Expansion Charm.

The uniform? Smart casual. She didn't want to look like a nobody. She clipped her shining blond locks back in a loose ponytail and slipped on a knee-length skirt, cashmere jumper and silk scarf. Heels? Kitten. She needed to walk, a lot, but they had such a good effect on her legs, which were themselves covered by smooth stockings. She was flawless. Unless the baby had an accident, but that was what a mother had her wand for.

Picking up her handbag, she crept over to Bill, who was still sleeping, and kissed his cheek.

"I love you," she told him, seriously, "but this is what I have to do."

Right on cue came the sound of the baby's whimpering. Fleur smiled to herself and breezed to her little girl's room.

"Victoire," she said lovingly as she picked her up. "Today is a big day for you."

Victoire sighed, the morning's tears flowing down her cheeks.

"After breakfast, anyway," Fleur said, kissing them away.

The fact that Victoire had been born when she had was one of her mother's greatest joys. Now seven months old, she could have so many beautiful clothes. And though she was too young to have her first shoes, Fleur had bought her some very chic booties for the occasion. She liked the symbolism of it. She placed them on with tender care, and Victoire stared at them and kicked her feet against her changing table.

"Zey will feel strange at first, but soon you will grow to love zem. You see Victoire, whatever your birz certificate says, you are a Delacour. And today is ze day you come to your 'eritage."

She smoothed over the little girl's hair, which was already shining blond. "In ze past we gathered food. Then, as we progressed, we developed ze market. Finally - remember of course Victoire zat you are a Parisienne -" she said, slipping on Victoire's Petit Bateau cap, "we developed ze department store."

"Daaaa," she replied.

"Oui, precisément" Fleur told her indulgently. "Ze French invented it. Le BHV, les Halles, etc. We set the tone for women across the world, but still, Victoire, we remain on top. You and I must conquer London today, but do not worry, Mamie is taking us to Paris before Christmas."

"Per'aps you will be frightened today, but do not worry, I am 'ere for you. It is difficult but you will learn. You will rise through ze ranks as your ancestors did before you and you will shine on ze battlefield...er, ze 'igh street. I zink perhaps even today you will spot something you like."

She picked up Rover, Victoire's toy wolf, and dangled him in front of her. Victoire squealed and leant towards it, and Fleur handed it to her, again stroking her cheek.

"Yes, you know exactly what you want, don't you? You were born for zis."

"Babababa," Victoire said, burying her face in Rover's soft fur.

Fleur glanced at her watch. "Seven 'undred hours," she said. "We are losing time, ma chérie. We must rise and go forth. We shall be as ze...as ze...I cannot zink...as zat bird which steals things, yes, so we shall be."

Victoire stared at her mother blankly.

"Victoire," she said, "I 'ave been waiting for zis since you were born. Thanks to your father's family, our shopping list is as long as my arm. And what is more, you will 'ave everything you can want, because today, my precious girl, today is your first big shopping trip."

Not understanding a word but enjoying her comforting tone, the baby smiled.

"I love you," Fleur said, and gave her yet another kiss before slipping her into her pram with Rover.

"Now," she said, picking up her bag, "the future begins. Do not be afraid. Even if we do not conquer we shall 'ave plenty. We shall make ze family proud. And we shall carry on...until we drop."

"Gagaga," Victoire agreed wholeheartedly, before they disappeared to the fields...or rather, streets, of London.


End file.
